The present invention generally relates to squeegee assemblies for collecting and directing solution on surfaces and in preferred aspects on floors and particularly to the installation and removal of such squeegee assemblies and/or of the flexible wiper blades from such squeegee assemblies.
In floor maintenance machines, a common method for containing and directing cleaning solution is the use of flexible wiper blades. Due to their continuous contact with the floor during machine operation, flexible wiper blades wear and require repositioning and/or replacing to apply an unworn edge against the floor. Conventionally, such flexible wiper blades are held in place utilizing multiple (often in the order of 8 or 9) bolts to clamp the wiper blade in place and requiring the use of two wrenches or other tools to remove them. As the bolts are in close proximity to the cleaning solution in operation, they often become rusted or frozen, further complicating repositioning or replacing. Thus, the process of repositioning or replacing wiper blades can be time consuming and sometimes frustrating.
Further, to reposition or replace the wiper blade, it is typically required to remove the squeegee assembly from the machine. However, the squeegee assembly can be improperly installed on the machine and can dislodge from the machine. Likewise, the squeegee assembly in its normal operation is subject to being jarred and vibrated resulting in dislodgment from the machine due to its engagement with the floor, its abutment with obstacles adjacent to the floor and its attachment to the machine. Such dislodgement interrupts normal operation, requires time to reinstall, and can result in damage to the squeegee assembly and/or machine and/or to the surroundings.
Thus, a need exists for a novel squeegee assembly which overcomes the shortcomings and deficiencies of the prior art and which is otherwise advantageous.